


Wholesome

by theskywasblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as if Sam hasn't tasted blood before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Crash"

The taste is sour, like coffee left too long on the burner, bitter and acidic. It’s not as if Sam hasn’t tasted blood before, but this – this is different, not only because of how it’s happening.

He’s trying not to think about it.

He’s trying even harder not to think about Dean, about how disappointed he would be, how horrified with how far things have gone.

 _I can’t let you out of my sight, can I, Sammy?_

Dad had warned them, given Dean the ultimatum – save Sam or kill him. But he couldn’t have pictured this, Sam hopes – his mouth pressed to the skin just below the joint of Ruby’s elbow, suckling like starving infant.

The sensation of the blood on his tongue is sharp and electric, like licking a nine-volt battery, like sinking his teeth into a live wire; it feels like the charge might go right across his heart and kill him.

He’s not sure, at this point, that he would care so much about that.

“Easy, tiger.” Ruby’s fingers tangle in his hair, forcing his mouth away, and he thinks he sees her smile at his whimper of protest. “I think that’s about all you can handle right now.”

He rolls away, collapses onto the bed all spread arms and chest heaving like he’s run for miles. His mouth is wet and Ruby wipes the mess away with the tips of her fingers, offering them up to be sucked clean.

He wants to bite down, wants to tear her open and bleed her dry, crush her bones and squeeze out every last drop.

“Then where would you get your fix, huh?” She coos softly against his temple, and Sam doesn’t know what scares him more – that he might have said all that aloud or that Ruby might have some insight into all the dark places in his head.

The ceiling is a kaleidoscope and Sam’s fingers and toes itch. He laughs, sharp and involuntary, and Ruby snorts against his neck before sitting up.

“I’ll let you have your happy time,” she says, amused and derisive.

He’s not happy, but he’s flying high now, so happy hardly matters.

-End-


End file.
